The Cursed Sword
by Zenos12
Summary: What happens when a group of minor gods and goddesses who feel as if they didn't get the rights they deserve in the second titan war. They want more. First, they decide to kill Percy. This started out as a SYOC, and now here's the story. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

A young man, about 27, was creeping in a forest, what seemed to be alone. He was tall, with a built athletic figure. The man had brown hair and blue eyes like the ocean. He was holding a short, glimmering blade made out of something not quite like gold, but close. A person could tell just by looking that this man that his sword was more then just a tool to fight with. It was a companion. A companion that was about to be taken away…

As quick as lightning, perhaps summoned by some magical presence, a small group of monsters appeared. They were dogs, but larger then any other dog you have ever seen. They seemed to radiate shadows and darkness. But it appeared that the man was a veteran to fighting these beasts. As they begun circling around him, he readied his sword for the first attack. Two of them leaped forward, eager for the kill. The man swooped his sword in the air like a banner and cut across their faces, instantly turning them into mere dust.

The other mutts were more cautious about their approach. One dog, obviously the alpha male, growled and two other hounds were circling to flank the man. To no effect, however, since the man stabbed at his right, vanquishing another one, and then jumped and sliced at the leader, killing it. He was just about to turn around to face the last one, until he heard a small whimper, and knew the dog had been turned into dust also. "Thanks Annabeth" the man said

He turned around and saw a figure with honey blonde hat hair, holding a knife and a old Yankees hat. She only smiled then put the hat back on, disappearing instantly. The man wore a goofy grin, and then started to walk forwards again. It only took 4 steps however, until a beam of purple light hit him, and instantly froze him in place. His eyes looked frantically at a stream beside him, but whatever he seemed to want to do was to of no effect.

Two figures walked out of the now apparent mist. One was wearing a purple cloak, the rest was not shown. The other was a vaguely humanoid man, with silver armor. Only he had fish scales and fins instead of skin and hair. The cloaked figure first spoke.

"Perceus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Killer of Kronos, Bearer of Achilles Curse. Its time you must die. But we will not do it slowly. It will be a long, painful, death" The man's eyes widened, and then she continued. " First, I have imbued your sword with your soul, when we met 5 years ago. The longer you are apart, the more weakened you are by it, until you become an empty husk of a body, with no spirit. I have also removed the handy little enchantment allowing Riptide to summon back into you pocket." With a snap, the person dressed in purple made the sword disappear. "Now, you must also go into another hiding place. I hope you remember it." The two figures laughed and then disappeared, along with the man and the purple light.

The man's friend took off her Yankees hat and was wearing a fearful look. She gazed around the forest for a few minutes until a gentle hooting sound from a nearby owl reminded her of the current situation. She blew two fingers to make a sharp whistle, to the effect that a giant horse figure with wings, a pegasus, came galloping down. She lifted herself up and pegasus flew away, making a worried neighing sound.


	2. 1 Blueberry Muffins

**AN- **Okay guys, I hoped you liked the prologue. I was originally not going to include one, but I felt like it will add more to the story and, like, all the cool authors have one *Does a hairflip* Well anyways, here is the REAL chapter one. Don't hate please, this is my first time ever writing in the viewpoint as a girl. And, if you guys wanted to know, I'm 14

I awoke with a start.

Something was not right about the dream I just had. I don't know anyone named Annabeth or Perceus. Not that that surprises me. I barely ever have dreams anymore without it involving weird fantasy creatures and people from my books. Nothing to worry about though. It's all good. It was probably a rip-off of the prologue of Eragon.

I get out of my old Harry Potter bed sheets and stand up. I start to do my morning stretching /thinking exercises. I do like to start the day out relaxed anyways. My body is pretty slim, and at least the boys gawk at me when I'm at school. I'm not sure if I like the attention, but at least it gets the envious looks of the other girls in my grade. I finish with my stretches then go to the bathroom for my daily cold shower.

I start the water on its medium cold setting, and then start to strip myself naked. When I'm bare, I look at myself. Unlike most of the girls my age, I'm not that self-conscious about myself. I know I have a stunning, almost god-like figure. So I just hurry it up and take my shower.

After I'm done with my shower and drying myself off, I put on some black skinny jeans and a T-shirt to one of the many bands I like, this time it is my signed 30 seconds to mars shirt. I brush my hair back into a neat blonde ponytail and put on my black and blue converse, the ratty old pair that I still love from 8th grade. They fit fine and all, just a little frayed. So I can still wear them without my mother being too fretful about them. Not that my mother is mean or anything. Buts it's a complicated subject.

See, my mother is what a person could call fragile. She isn't mentally challenged or anything, just different. She clings on to everything. She won't let me go anywhere without me telling her where I'm going, who I am with, and when I will be back. I know she cares about me, but really? I am 16. A mature sophisticated person. I don't need her rules. But I follow them anyways. She is a free-lance poet right now, and although we have more then enough money, I don't like to burden her.

Remis, my step-dad, is absolutely amazing though. He is a architect, and designed our whole house. Also, because of him, we are pretty rich. Rich enough where I go to a private school instead of a regular school. He is a nice guy, an average male homosapian, but my mom loves him so that's what really matters.

So anyways, I go downstairs with my backpack into the Kitchen. Now, our kitchen is huge, huge place, because my mom loves cooking. Today, she made my favorite food ever, blueberry muffins. I just love the smell they make and the taste of the buttery and blueberry sensation. I grabbed one and quickly scarfed it down. Then I headed to the door until…

"Wait! Honey, Where are you going?" My mom caught me right as I was about to leave. I turn slowly to face her, smiling.

"Oh mom, I was just going to hang around the park with Zach. You know, he really needs company, just switching schools here and all" I told her the truth.

"That poor boy, here bring him these muffins. He is so polite" My mom said, while pressing the bag of muffins to my hand. I smile at her, kiss her on the cheek, and grab the muffins.

"Thanks ma, he will appreciate that" I say, before she can add anything else. I quickly run out the door and into the driveway, where I grab an apple from the nearby trees and take a bite out of it, getting a nice clean crisp. I walk to the end of the driveway, where I notice something strange.

Two men, both dressed up in fur, were watching me. Or it seemed like the fur was them? It was really weird. I try taking a closer look, but then they quickly shuffled into a nearby car. I decided not to care, and continue on my way.

Okay, so that was chapter one. I know it isn't the best ever, and it will receive some clean ups later on. I just wanted to get this out tonight. Anyways, please review.


	3. 2 I meet two Centaurs with Zach

AN- Okay, I know it's been two weeks and all, but I have NOT given up on this story and will NOT. So, cookies for anyone who had faith. But yea, I've been busy with homework, and firewood. Up here in upstate New York, we get really cold. My family's solution, fireplace. It means a lot of grunt labor for me. Oh well. And also, a musical is coming up at my school which I do stage crew for is coming up, so it will be less time I have to update. But, I won't give up yet. Enjoy the chapter now.

(Also, sorry, I spelled Percy's name wrong in the first two chapters and I also meant Remis's name being Remia. *Makes metal note to change that*)

* * *

><p>_ Chapter 2-<p>

After that weird run-in with the two men, I decided to walk a little quicker to the park. All was pretty normal on this day in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, where I live. It's the most populous city in the state, but it's quieter, laid back. I prefer it like that way. Fewer gangsters and other criminals.

So like I said, the streets are silent today, but it is like 10:00 in the morning. You don't get many people this time of the day. Most are either at work or still watching Saturday morning cartoons still. This is the time Zach and I usually go to the park, hang out. Most people at school think we are dating, but he is really just a great friend, more like a brother. At the park, we usually just feed the ducks, and go on walks. It's a nice cool down from 5 days of school.

I get to the park without anymore incidents and go to the regular place. It's a bench in the corner of the park, tucked into a pine tree clearing. We are pretty sure no one else knows about it, so we hang out there. I duck through some of the green needles and immediately see him. I sprint and jump on him, talking him to the ground and hugging him. After several groans from him and giggles from me, I let him stand up, brushing the dirt off my pants. I immediately frown when I see his face . a stern, cold one.

"What's wrong Zach?" I say, drawing out the end and fluttering my eyebrows, pretending to flirt with him, which I know he totally hates.

"Listen…Did you see anything strange on your way here today?" He asked, concerned.

"Umm, no, just some zombies trying to eat my brains, and Lady Gaga's newest outfit."

"REALLY? YOU KNOW I LIKE HER!" Zach coughs, then says" Anyways, seriously, anything? "

"Nah, just two guys who looked like they were in fur. Why?"

"Shit, the Kentauroi are after you now"

I just stare at him dumbstruck. What the hell did he just say? But someone I translated the word, without thinking. "Centaurs? Really man? Is that like some kind of nickname?" Now it's Zach's turn to look weirdly at me, before rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a pocket knife and a ring, giving them both to me. I then say "Really? A ring? Sorry, my mom says I can't marry yet, thanks for the knife though."

"No you dunce, you will use it to help yourself, try opening the knife."

I open the knife up and it grew in my hand, becoming a short sword, made of some kind of golden material. My mouth is wide open in astonishment, as I drop the sword and it reverts back to its original form on the ground, but not before hitting the ring. To my not so pleasant surprise, it grew into a round shield, with a picture of the sun on it.

"Okay, nice weaponry. Are we doing some LARP or something?"

"No, use those to protect yourself when you need it. " An owl shriek piercing the sentence, then he continues"That was the warning. We have to go. The centaurs are coming, and they want you. You're a demigod, your father is one the ancient Greek gods."

This just reminded me of Harry potter. Except, I'm not a wizard, I'm a child of the gods. Whoopee. I hate my life. "So where are we going then?"

"We have to get to the airport. I have a plane waiting. Just stay calm. Use those weapons only in emergency." He told me then waved his arms, making the shield a ring again and the sword a pocket knife, which I put in my pocket. He then motioned me to walk with him outside, which I did.

And came face to faces with the centaurs he was talking about.

"Hey…Susanna… now is the time to use those."

I nodded, and then instinctively rolled to the left, dodging one of the brutes axes. I then turned around to take a better look at them, after I formed my shield and sword. The one that is advancing towards me was like a regular centaur we all know and love, but he had ram horns, curled to the point facing me, and also a huge head of shaggy hair. Not to mention a wicked battle axe and biceps as big as my head. So yea, I figured I'm screwed as soon as he raised that battle axe to strike at me again.

When the axe was rushing towards me, I guess my natural caveman/god senses took over. I raised my shield to block the blow, then sidestepped and cut the axe blades off the handle, leaving the centaur with a mangy piece of wood. Apparently, centaurs, unlike dogs, don't like having sticks. It threw his at me out of anger, which I just deflected with my sword, then advanced at me.

Thinking this is the scariest moment of my life right now, I decided to do what any sane person would do. Run like hell AT the beast. The centaur made a move to head butt me with his horns, but I did the same move again. Raised the shield, blocked, side stepped, and then slash. Except the slash this time decapitated the centaur, his body turning into dust, and leaving me with a bad cough.

I look back at Zach, who is holding a spear and a thermos, sipping it, watching me. I look at him angrily and say "YOU ALREADY KILLED THAT ONE AND DIDN"T BOTHER TO HELP ME!"

He looked at me, scared, and said "I know you can handle yourself, you had that. Want some orange juice now, monster killer?" I just groan at him and take his thermos, drinking all of the liquid and wiping my face of on his sweatshirt. He smiles at me and puts the thermos in his backpack and converts the spear into a sharpie, and puts that in his pocket. "Come on, let's get to the airport now." He takes my hand and we start walking towards it on the sidewalk.

Yea, best friends here.


	4. 3 Helga, and warm Drpepper

Okay fellows, I am so sorry for not updating. Like I said, I had stage crew for my schools musical. It was Oklahoma by the way, and I never want to hear a cowboy again. And I've been busy with the new amazing game, Skyrim. Also, minecraft. So without further ado, let's get back to some god old fashioned Greek warriors, not some cowboys.

Chapter 3-

To my relief, there were no more accidents on the way to the airport. Although the clerk tried getting us some kind of chaperone. Apparently Dakota airlines doesn't approve of underage kids riding alone. But Zach did this weird wave over her eyes and she agreed to let us on. Thank god.

So now we are on this stupid airplane with practically nothing to do. While we were waiting for the luggage line, I called my mom to tell her I'm going to this "summer camp", as Zach puts it, and she happily agreed. Apparently I need some more nature to cleanse my aura, whatever the hell that means. And now Zach is happily listening to his iPod touch, while I'm stuck here bored out of my mind. I didn't really pack at all, and I ate all the muffins before we got on.

Speaking of that, the x-ray machines at the airport had something weird going on with them. I thought for sure my brand spanking new pocketknife would certainly cause some worry, but nothing happened. I asked Zach about it and he said it was the power of the mist. But I looked outside and it wasn't even foggy.

Anyways, back to the present-

"Finally" I say out load as the lady with the refreshments came to me. The lady was pretty plump, with a unibrow and an ugly French bun on the back of her head. She looks like some Russian maid named Helga.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She says in about as deep as a women's voice could get. I look at Zach, trying not to laugh while he tries to order.

"May I have a diet coke and my friend here will have a " She nods and hands us our drinks, then turns around to take the order of the people who are next to us. I take a sip of my and immediately spit it out.

"This is as warm as the sun. What the hell? Haven't they heard of ice?" Zach tries to look apologetic but it doesn't work. In order to seek my revenge, I will do something evil.

I take all the sodas Helga has on her cart and furiously shake them while her back his turned. All the other passengers look at me wide eyed while Zach is suppressing a smile. As soon as she turns around and walks to the next cabin, we all laugh. Apparently they didn't like her either. We soon hear screams from the next cabin as the sodas start to explode.

We landed in New York City, of all places to have a summer camp. Although if I had to pick, I would probably make one in the Bahamas, with all the hot surfer dudes. And the soft white sand and ocean breeze. Sadly, I can only imagine as Zach drags me to the nearest taxi, where we have my bag and Zach's suitcase thrown into the back. He says something to the driver, which I couldn't make out, and we were off to the summer camp.

The taxi brings us to these woods just outside of NYC and there's a long dirt road with a giant hill nearby. Zach pays him with some cash, and he drives off quickly, as if he is almost scared.

…I wish I could do that….

And that's that. I wanted to put her entrance into the camp and meeting the camper in here too, except I'm lazy and I think that would be too long. I hope to upload that tomorrow though. I'm working on it tonight and then. But first, I need to build a tower in minecraft. Peace.


	5. 4 Camp HalfBlood

Chapter 4-

Zach and I were walking down the road. He looked calm and cool as ever, meanwhile I'm sweating bullets. I have no idea where he is actually taking me, but for some reason I trust him. That still doesn't stop me from being nervous however. You may think I'm crazy for going halfway across the country with this guy, but, he IS my best friend and it's not like anything was happening back home.

The road is an old dusty one, leading towards this sign that I can't read from this distance. The trees are all pine, leaving a nice scent in the air, making you feel good. It's like one of those aromatherapy candles my mom always gets, except this scent doesn't make everything in the house smell for a week.

I look over at Zach, who is steadily walking along the path. He was wearing an orange shirt covered by a gray hoodie, with an owl design on it. He had on these dull frayed jeans he always wore too. Overall, he looked kind of cute, but no one would like to get into a relationship with. I'm wearing a white cami, along with this black poncho thing draped over it. And then I'm wearing tight denim shorts. Nothing to get the boys too excited over, but enough to make them drool a little. I'm not the kind of person for a relationship, but I like to look good.

We finally reach the sign and I can read it. It says _Camp Half-Blood_. Which, I guess, is kind of weird, but then again, I am suppose to be a demi-god, so the name fits. "Well this is it" Zach says, then smiles at me. I was about to reply when we heard a trotting noise behind us. I appropriately took the right response based on my judgment, considering that I have had one too many battles with Centaurs the last few days, and drew my knife while opening it, making it grow into 3 ft short sword.

"ITS OKAY I GOT THIS ZACH!" I yell as I turn around and hit empty space. I then look up to see a face not unlike my grandpas, old and wrinkly, but happy. The centaur looked like he should be a teacher, and gave me that look like I should be ashamed of myself. It had its effect on me, because I slowly put away my sword and say " Sorry sir centaur. "

At that, he gives out a hearty chuckle and says "Don't worry young one, I've had closer calls then that. So Zachary, I trust that this is Susanna? Did you tell her the basics?"

"y-yes sir that is her… S-she knows…" Zach says while trying to hold back a laugh. I give him a glare and he immediately shuts up. He looks at me guilty and I increase my stare to make sure he is quiet.

"Well it seems like she has an aura of power around her. Susanna dear, I'm the hero trainer Chiron. Let's go up to the Big house and explain things more and you can meet some of the counselors."

"Um okay sir. Whatever you say" I try to say calm as I'm walking to this giant house in the sunset, with my best friend and a centaur.

We had sat down at this big conference table, along with a bunch of people I didn't know, except one, which was girl that named Annabeth. I decided not to look weird and mention her, but I was still curious. Zach sat right next to me, holding my hand for comfort while Chiron questioned me.

"So have you had any dreams lately? I'm trying to figure out what made the monsters attracted to you now."

Uncomfortably, I stated "Well yes…I had a dream… It had a man in it named Perseus" As soon as I said that word the whole room shushed and looked at me intensely. I wanted to punch them all out but then Chiron said

"Continue on dear, don't mind them. Tell me what happened."

"Well he was attacked by these huge shadow dogs, then that's when a women named Annabeth showed up. She killed one of the monsters. And then Percy, I guess I will call him, got trapped by this purple vortex of light. Two figures showed up, one in a purple cloak and another in armors. He looked kind of like a fish. They said something about a sword and poofed away, leaving Annabeth behind…"

I was staring down at my lap when I was talking so I didn't notice everyone looking at Annabeth, who was striding over to me. She was either on the verge of tears or the verge of killing someone, I wasn't sure which. She drew a knife from her pocket and grabbed me, pressing the knife against my throat, saying, "Where is he now?" When I didn't respond, she yelled louder, "WHERE IS HE!" She pressed harder against my neck, letting some blood outside the confines of my skin.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ANNABETH!" Shouted Zachary, who was the first to come to their senses of what was happening. He formed his shield and whacked Annabeth in the head, knocking her out cold. He looked extremely angry. He told thes some of the other campers to carry her to her room in the big house and get me some bandages. While he was wrapping then on my neck, I yawned.

"Well I am certainly sorry about that Miss Susanna. Annabeth hasn't quite been herself after Percy got captured. Now you must be as tired as Hypnos. Zach, may she sleep in the Athena cabin for now, until she is claimed? The Hermes cabin is quite full at the moment, with all those little kids. " He nods then takes my hand and leads me outside. And that's when I notice all the cabins.

We walk down a winding path from the big house. Zach points out all the places, like the forge and the arena. As we are walking past the camp store, a guy around our age comes out of the shadows and speaks. "Hey Zach…so you brought a new girl for me…" He smiles mischeiviously and goes to shake my hand. "The name's Andrew Matthews. What's yours?" He goes to hug me before Zach kicks him in his side. Hard. He goes flying into the wall and before I can start yelling at Zach, a flurry of snowflakes come at him. 

"I think you should mind your manners, boys." A girl so hot I even think so came into view. She had mid-length light brown hair and icy blue eyes. She smiles at Zach sweetly. I wanted to tear out her throat for flirting with my man-Err I mean best friend. "Now, now, lets settle this little dispute in the arena. 2v2. " She smiles at all of us.

"That's not fair. We have to wait until Susanna gets claimed. That way she knows what her powers. " Zach says, protesting.

"I agree with Stefeni, she will probably get claimed during the fight anyways. Now let's go. I can't wait to beat your nerdy boy ass. "

Zach was about to yell at him again before I grabbed his arm and shushed him. I got out my knife in front of Andrew and Stefeni, and let the gold shimmer over them. While they were in awe, I said

"Heads will roll"

AN- So there you have it guys. Annabeth is a hot mess, Susanna and Zach's relationships develop, and we meet two new campers! Now I would like to note, sorry for the wait, holidays and stuff. Life is in a blender right now for me, on the puree setting. So any comments or suggestions leave a review or PM me. Also, Andrew and Stefeni aren't actually mean or anything, its just part of their personality, him being flirtatious and her being nice, yet overly so. Well, see you next update. It will probably be sooner, rather then later, because it's a fight scene and I'm rather good at those. (In my mind).


	6. 5 Arena showdown

Chapter 5-

Zach led us to the arena, through the armory entrance. It was packed full of every weapon imaginable. Spears and bows all on racks. Armor was displayed by mannequins. And there was a huge black door at the end of the room which I can only guess is the entrance to the arena. We all picked out our weapons. Zach took out his spear and a tower shield, while donning this breastplate that made him look great. Andrew took out these winged sandals and put them on, along with an axe and a breastplate. Stefani took a bow which was very intricately designed out of her bag, and secured gauntlets around her wrist. I for one, just hit my new ring with the flat edge of my blade, leading it to form into my circular shield of doom. We exit out of the opposite door.

I enter the arena in awe. It's like the coliseum you can see in Rome, but smaller. Still pretty impressive though. Stefani and Andrew take their places on the far end of the arena, while Zach and I take up stances at the entrance. Zach clears his throat, and says, "We fight until one of us gets knocked over. No major injuries and such, or else Chiron will deal with you. Now, on my mark, we begin"

I tense up, bringing my shield up to guard my torso, while arcing my sword behind me, ready to deal a downward slash. Don't ask me how I knew this, because I don't even know. It just kind of came to me. I saw Stefani draw back her bowstring and Andrew say something to her. I couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded like "_Target the weak link in the chain"_, whatever that means. Then there was one yell.

"MARK!"

I was lost in my own train of thought when Zach shouted that I was a little disoriented. So it came to my surprise that one of Stefani's arrows already hit my shield and another was coming. I stumbled backwards a little bit and fell into Zach, who just whispered, "Steady…" I gave him a look and then he just pushed me forward a bit, right at Stefani.

I charged at her, with my shield guarding me, so unless she aims for my head, I'm guarded. Meanwhile, Andrew reached Zach and they are engaging in some pretty intense combat. I reach Stefani, just after she threw her bow off to the side. I go and swing my sword's flat edge at her side, hard enough to bruise and hopefully knock over her, when she goes and hits me with a blast of ice. My arm goes numb and I can't finish the attack, while Stefani forms a staff made out of her ice. I smirk and swing my shield at her. She tries to block it but her staff breaks. It hits her in the shoulder, and she tips and fall down.

"We win! We WIN!" I shout, while Zach and Andrew stop their fighting. Zach cheers for when Andrew sulks. Stefani moans on the ground, holding her shoulder I deform my sword and put it in my pocket, and then I go to help her up. Before I can however, a huge white flash goes and blinds us, and then the explosion happens, knocking me out…

I wake up with a massive headache, like it's my time of the month kind. I wait a bit, until a get my bearings. After a minute or two, I realize that I'm stuck underneath something, and that happened when the big boom happened. I'm like a regular old Sherlock Holmes here. I cough a bit, and then push off the arena seat that got smashed into my head and pinned me down. And then, I look at hell.

While I was out, a lot changed. It became completely dark out, the only way you could see was by the moon and the dozen fires all over the place. I am standing on the edge of the rubble pile that used to be half the arena. And monsters are everywhere. I saw more of those shadow dogs thing that were in my dream. Zach and Andrew were each fighting one, while some more campers in their pajamas helped. Then there was this lady who looked like a witch, with a staff in each hand, casting balls of light at the campers.

I notice Stefani's bow that she discarded earlier and then picked it up, getting the feel for it. Although I never shot one at a live target, I took a few archery classes. As soon as I realized I don't have any arrows, however, one flashed into my hand. I jump a little bit, surprised, but then again, weirder things have happened. I smile and notch the arrow on the bowstring, aim at the head of one of the dogs fighting Zach, and release.

The arrow seemed to be propelled by the yellow streak of light that it left behind. It flew straight, right into the monster, and it imploded into dust. Zach looked up at me, on top of the rubble pile and shouted.

"DAUGHTER OF APOLLO!" All the other camper and monster look up at me, and then that's when I realize that I know have on a quiver full of arrows and a symbol above my head, an arrow glowing brightly, crossed with what I guess to be a harp thingy. I shrug it off, and aim another arrow at a dog, and fire, killing it. That made the fighting resume.

I noticed from my vantage point that the witch is seriously injuring the campers. One guy just got his arm disintegrated from the ball of light hitting it. Blood sprayed everywhere, and a couple of camper went to help him. I took aim at the witch's heart, and with a sharp twang from the bow, the arrow was racing towards it target. She tried to move and block the arrow, but it was too late. It hit her and she ruptured into this ghostly smoke, that whispered, yet cast its voice all over the battlefield, saying, "Your camp will burn even more without Perceus or his sword." Then it faded away, along with all of the dogs.

I stood in shock as Chiron walked up to be sand said loud enough for everyone to hear, "All hail Susanna Hansel, daughter of Apollo, lord of light, predictor of the future, and king or archery!"


	7. Authors note

Authors note

Wow guys. In the month of January alone, this story has gotten 340 hits. To me, that's a lot. I want to thank those of you who are actively reading this. Now, this chapter is a little commercial break chapter, where I will be answering some of your questions and telling you some behind the scenes action!

Pretty much every review- Thank you for loving it and complimenting my writing style. Now tell that to my English teacher. -_-

Nict- Yeah, the witch thing is chapter six's official name is Lampedes, nymphs of the underworld and assistants of Hecate. Susanna wouldn't know that, so I didn't put that in.

StarlightRain98- Yes, that is true. I forgot when I was making the chapter, so I kind of guessed. Thanks for pointing that out.

Daughter Of King Orrin- I didn't put all of Apollo's titles, because it would have made it less climatic.

Also, shout-outs go to Nict and Daughter Of King Orrin for reviewing practically every chapter. I greatly appreciate it.

So how I write is very simple. I manage to find some free time in my hectic life. I sit down in my room, at my PC. Now, it's very tempting for me to go play Pokémon or minecraft. But, I stick with it and write for you guys. So I just start writing on my computer, where the beauty of Microsoft word comes to life. I usually write stuff as I go along, and then later revise it. That last chapter? Yeah originally half the camp dies. I figured death wouldn't be too good. Oh and originally the first chapter would consist of Susanna and Zach going to school and Susanna noticing monsters and such, but then again, to close to the original Percy Jackson series.

When I first started writing this, I figured it would be a snap, chapters up every week. So far, I've learned two things. You can't restrain writing to time. It just messes it up. And also, writing is full of formulas, like a math equation, that only the brightest can use correctly. You can get a masters degree in English and still cannot write for your life. I cannot write well in my opinion, but to you guys, I'm fine.

So yeah, I write of the top of my head. I try not to edit it too much, because I feel like it will only detract from my ideas and writing style. I try to stick with one rule. Only edit when necessary for the reader to understand it. It's a simple rule and I like it.

So that's it for now. I got like maybe two paragraphs done with chapter 6. Chapter 6 is going to be about the camp recovering from the attack, and a visit from Apollo, and maybe another god. Now before I go, I want you guys to know my list of biggest pet peeves in PJ fiction.

-Stories where Percy becomes an assassin for Chaos

-Thalico shippers

-Percy becoming a god in any form

Also, quick reference table for you guys

Child-Godly parent

Susanna-Apollo

Zachary Roberts-Athena

Stefani Grace-Khione

Andrew Hansel-Hermes

Hazel Walker- Dionysus

Juliarre Crorry-Zeus

Now the last two are new characters. Nict has been patient so there you go! Next update will be by Sunday!


	8. Aftermath

Chapter 6-

I was immediately swept up from my feet and was carried by a cheering crowd of campers. They carried me to the pavilion, where I was sat down and given a drink. Still in shock, I slowly sipped the coke, and then thought of Zach.

"Zach. Where is he? I want to see him now." I said, while the other campers looked nervous. One boy, fro, Dionysus, I think, started to speak.

"Your boyfriend..He is in critical condition. His arm got blasted off and –"I interrupted him as I drew my sword and poked him with the tip.

"First off, he is not my boyfriend, and secondly, brings me to him. NOW!" I shouted the last part, to make sure he got the message. He guided me into the big house, and in there, we saw Zach on the table, with a gaping stump for a right arm. He moaned in agony.

"Your such an idiot Zach." I said, as Chiron was preparing a herb potion thingy. Zach looked at me, and ours eyes connected.

"I wouldn't be like this if you shot the Lampedes sooner" He smiled, but his teeth were clenched in pain. "Chiron, I volunteer to lead the quest to bring back Percy and Riptide." Chiron half closed his eyes, and wore a grimace.

"Permission denied Zachary. Susanna will lead the quest. She had the dream. Per rules, you're allowed to take two other people on this quest. "I looked at him, startled, and said.

"Well Zachary, your coming along with me anyways, arm or no arm. And no, you do not have a choice in the matter." He just sighed and gave me a grimace."And I'm going off to find our third member. Toddles! " I bend down, give him a kiss on the cheek, and skipped out of big house, heading towards the arena.

I slow down to a walk as I walk through the rubble. There was a lot of dust, and broken parts of the arena, but luckily no one died. Zach came awfully close though. I eventually come across Stefani, just sitting down on one of the still intact seats. I take her bow that I've been carrying around and hand it to her, while sitting down next to her. For the first time, I got a good look at her.

Stefani has long dark brown hair that goes to mid back in waves. Her face is snow white, with almond shaped icy blue eyes. She has a tad bit of freckles that go across her nose and under her eyes. She looks the same age as me, around 16. A little bit taller and more athletic looking too. I'm not the homosexual type, but damn, she looks hot.

She smiled at me, perfect teeth glowing."Thanks. I heard you got chosen to lead a quest…You find your quest mates yet?' She gave me a pleading look, and I understood what she wanted.

"Not quite, I know Zach is going with me…Would you like to come to? I can have one more…" Her eyes light up like firecrackers.

"Oh my Zeus! Yes yes of course. Thank you so much. .. I will get supplies gathered. We have to leave tomorrow morning, no time to waste." She rushed off towards who knows where. I feel like she was super happy for being on a quest for some reason… *eye roll* after that, I walked back to the Big house where Zach was.

When I got there, Zach wasn't faring any better. The table he was lying on was soaked in blood and now he was unconscious. Chiron's face looked grim, and he took me aside.

"Look, Susanna, you have one chance to save Zach, or he will die. No doubt about it. Now, since the second fall of the titans, the Gods decreed that when a group of campers go off on a quest, they may receive one blessing from them. Ask for it now, and the Gods might heal Zach. But don't count on any more help." I looked at him and eyes wide I said..

"Of course I will… Um. Gods, could you please give us your blessing. It would be most helpful…' Suddenly a bright light sweeped through the room and focused on Zach. The light formed a shape of the arm and then suddenly turned solid, leaving Zach with a silver arm. With another flash, all the holy light left the room and left a note. Zach, with his new arm, reads it.

"We can't help you after this. The arm was given to you by Hephaestus and Athena told me to tell you that you should find the Lampedes lair in California, right by Los Angeles. Good luck hun. "

-Apollo


	9. Green with Envy?

Chapter 7-

I wake up early the next morning, by my standards. Yet all of the Apollo cabin, my 'Brothers and sisters' had already left. I strip off all my clothes and put on an orange camp t-shirt, and then pulled on a pair of black jeans. After putting on a pair of white socks and my converse, I make sure my rings is still on, and I had my pocket knife-sword in my pocket. After pulled my hair back into a ponytail, I walk outside, towards the big house, hoping to find Zach or Stefani.

I met up with Stefani on the porch, which had three backpacks, which I'm guessing is one for each of us. "Hey Stefani, what's in the bags?" I ask her.

She was dressed nicely, an orange camp t shirt with a black vest over it, and a pair of black denim short shorts that showed off her curves nicely. She also had blue and black striped socks about knee high, and a pair of black vans. "Oh, just supplies for the three of us, and extra clothing. Just in case. Also, some mortal money." She replied, and I nodded and walked inside.

Inside, Zach was sitting in a chair, having a nice breakfast with Chiron. Without asking, I sit down to join them, and drink the rest of Zach's orange juice, and took a big bite out of his current waffle. When he sighed, I just patted his hand, and finished the rest of his plate.

"So Zach, as I was saying, you will have your spear, Stefani's bow, and Susanna's Sword and shield. Remember to use those weapons to the best of knowledge." Chiron wisely spoke, as his eyes were twinkling at my actions.

"Don't worry, I'm a child of Athena, I know what I'm doing. The one thing I will ask though, is how we should be going to Los Angeles?" Zach replied, filling his glass with more orange juice and adding more waffles to his now empty plate.

"Well, all the pegusi are being used right now for the hunt for Percy, so I got you plane tickets. It's about a 4 hours flight, but its 1st class, and-"Chiron was about to continue, before I piped up.

"Um no way. Not after my last and final experience on a plane. Nu huh. I would rather clean out the pegusi stables. I would rather kiss Stefani. I would rather lick peanut butter off of-"

"ENOUGH!"Zach shouted at me, teasingly. When I put on a pouty face, he sighed and said" Listen, its either we fly on a plane, or we walk there. And I know how much you love walking." Horrible repressed memories fell into my head, involving walking for miles upon miles with no stop in gym class.

"Fine, we can fly. But Stefani and I are going to swap girly girl stories the whole time, right in front of you." I stuck my tongue out at him, and as he was reaching for his fork to eat what he had just put on his plate, I smacked his hand and took the plate for myself again.

"Err, what kind of girly stories?"Zach asked, dreadful.

"Ohhh we will talk about what celebrities we think are cute, shades of lipstick bra sizes, tampons, you know the works."I smiled a big smile at him while his face was void of any color and he was speechless. With the grin still on my face, I finished his plate for the second time, chugged his orange juice, wiped my mouth on his shirt and walked away.

On our way to La Guardia airport, about a 30 minute walks from where we dropped off.

"Guys, there's this old lady following us, she smelled of monster. We need to confront her, away from the crowded sidewalk. Any ideas?" Zach said, hiking through the sidewalk.

Stefani, who apparently lived in New York her whole life, told us "Well, if we take a right up into this alley up here, it should be a dead end. I will manipulate the mist to make it look like nothings the matter."

As planned, we sharply veered right, into a deserted, dead end alleyway. I take out my pocketknife and transform it to its bronze short sword form. I don't bother with the shield, figuring this would be an easy fight. Beside me, Zach uncaps his sharpie and gets a spear, while Stefani readies her hand, an icy snowflake glow coming out of it. The old lady came into the alleyway, and transformed into Centaur. Of course.

I go and charge at it, wile its snarling. I get to it and slash my sword, but the brute just parried with her hammer and knocked me away into a dumpster, where I watched the rest of the battle. Stefani shot out two ice beams, encasing the centaurs two front hooves and parts of her leg into the ice. And then Zach leaped at it, thrusting his spear into her neck, shattering the monster into dust.

Zach then saw me in the dumpster and gave Stefani a look. One that I am sure meant _oh, look at our quest leader, valiantly leading us and I would love to be making out with you right now because we killed a monster together. Kiss kiss kisss _My heart turned as icy as Stefani's mom right then and suddenly decided that I was jealous of Stefani for Zach giving her a look. I don't know why though. It's not like I like him or anything. That's preposterous. And it's not like Stefani is pretty enough to get his attention…Which she is.

I huff and heave, myself out of the dumpster, and brush off any dirt that got on my clothing. I transformed my sword and put the knife in my pocket, while giving Zach an evil glare, which he looked puzzled at. The two lovebirds transformed their weapons and started heading towards the street with me. As we reached the airport, I sighed and thought to myself.

"_I wish I was pretty like Stefani"_

So there you guys go. Another chapter. Yes, updates will be more frequent now that its summer and Im less busy. One quick thing, Zach and Stefani aren't actually "in love' it's just Susanna's mind making it up and over exaggerating because she wants to be mad. At Zach. Hmmm, I wonder where this will go.

Also, that last line, foreshadowing. Yepp, Aphrodite will come into play soon. Good or evil, know one knows. Well, we know she's good, but maybe with bad intent. =p


	10. Chapter 10

"So how exactly are we going to find this Lampedes lair anyways? We are here in L.A, but we have no clue where to go next." Stefani said wearily. We have been walking around for an hour and so far have had no luck finding the mystical witches. We stopped at a street café and sat down to order some drinks.

Soon I was sipping at my usual, raspberry iced tea. Zach had a Cherry and Stefani had Lemon Italian ice. Figures that she would order something so fancy. Whilst thinking about how perfect Stefani is, I thought of an idea. "Guys, why don't we check around Hollywood? If there is going to be anything weird, it would probably be in Hollywood"

"That sounds like as good as place as any, good idea Susanna" Zach said that a gave me a smile that almost made me blush. Almost. We finished up our drinks and started to walk to Hollywood. Stefani, who had memorized the whole entire map of Los Angelos on the plane, led the way. Zach and I followed behind her. I really wanted to just go and clasp Zachs hand in mine and just hold it. No idea where that urge came from at all. Instead I just played with the ring Zach gave me, wishing he gave it to me for a reason other then for a shield.

Zach, who has been wearing a long sleeve gray shirt and a glove on his silver arm, took out his sharpie marker. I saw this, and knew what it meant. I slowly whispered to Stefani "Get ready, Zach sees something.." Stefani opened up her right hand and a whitish aura surrounded it, and I knew she was ready to use her powers. She started to lead us into an alley that led to an abandoned basketball court.

With all that focusing on making sure everyone else was ready to fight the monsters , being the great quest leader I am, I forgot to make sure I was ready to fight. So when this old lady walking a bunch of dogs on their leashes came into the basketball court behind us, I was unprepared. And when the dogs transformed into a group of murderous hellhounds, I was really unprepared.

One of the butt-ugly dogs immediately leaped at me. I instinctively raised my hand up and an aura surrounded it. But instead of a white and icy one like Stefanis, mine glowed like the sun . A beam light shot out of my hand and hit the hellhound in mid air, knocking it to the ground. I opened up my pocketknife and hit my ring with the flat edge of my blade, so it formed into my circular shield.

While I was busy taking out my weapons, the one hellhound I knocked down got two buddies and they circled around me, growling. One tried to leap at me again. It was a good attempt, but I hit it in the nose with my shield, knocking it back. And then while it was recovering, I slashed at its neck downwards, causing the miserable beast to explode into dust.

Meanwhile I saw Stefani in action. She formed her ice staff and blasted one hellhound with a ice, causing its legs to be encased with ice. She then did this fancy twirl move and smashed her staff into the dogs legs, shattering the ice, and also shattering the hellhound in a million pieces of dust.

Zach was fighting the alpha male of the pack, noticeably bigger then the rest of the pack. It was like watching the same thing over and over again. The dog would leap at Zach, mouth wide open to bite him. Zach held out the spear horizontally so the hellhound bit down on it like a bone. They would play tug o war for a few seconds, trying to gain control of the spear, before Zach pushed the hellhound away and the cycle started again. But at one point Zach, instead of pushing the dog away, made a fist with his silver arm and brought his hand down on the dogs skull, making it go into dust. He then turned around to face more of the hellhounds.

The other two who were circling around me were a lot more wary now that I killed one of them. While I was focusing on one, the other jumped at me from the side and bit down on my shield. I was about to hack at it with my sword, but then the other one jumped and bit the sword, so I couldn't.

Being the angry type, I really didn't like that. Not one bit. So I somehow summoned the sun once again and my shield and sword became about a thousand degrees hotter, and the hellhounds immediately let go, whimpering. I showed no mercy, of course, and immediately finished them off with my sun sword thingy.

I turned back towards Stefani and Zach, who had just finished off the last of their enemies. They were out of breath, but more or less fine. We grouped together and faced towards the old lady, who had been watching the whole battle, with our weapons at ready.

"Good job my pretties, now, do even dare face me?" She gave a wicked laugh, and transformed into a much better looking lady, only she had snakes for hair and a boar tusks, with ugly scaly skin. "My name is Stheno, and be prepared to face your doom."


	11. Chapter 11

As the hideous Gorgon approached us, wielding dual scimitars in each hand, I looked warily towards the others, hoping one of them had a plan. But of course, Zach always does. He ushered us backwards, while telling us orders.

"Alright Stefani , I want you to hang back with your bow and shoot Stheno, while protecting us with you ice if you see our guard down. Susanna, I want you to distract her while I try to go in for the kill. Ready? Go."

Stefani brought her bow out and notched an arrow, eying it down and hitting the gorgon in the head, causing the arrow to explode into a patch of ice. That really pissed off the monster, but it seemed pretty funny to me. Although it was hard to laugh when the monster with half of its head an ice cube was charging at you with really sharp swords. I blocked both the swords with my shield, and readied my sword for her next attack.

Zach was trying to flank around Stheno, while she didn't let up on the fury of attacks at me. I did my best to block or parry most of the blows. But occasionally Stefani had to form an ice wall to protect me from the attacks. I didn't like her having to protect me much, but it was either that or get my head slashed off. Soon enough though, the Gorgan exploded into dust, and I saw what made me blush.

Zach was wearing black cargo shorts that showed off his manly and to die for calves. And then he had on his gray long sleeveshirt with numerous rips in it from the Hellhounds, showing off just peeks of his torso muscle, worked to perfection through numerous years at Camp. His head had his shaggy mop of brown hair all messed up through fighting, yet still looked perfectly messed up. And his beautiful, deep, lovely stormy gray eyes were looking at me intensely, like we had a secret only we know.

Yeah, again, he is just my best friend. Nothing else. At all.

By the time we cleaned up a little and put our weapons away, it was evening. So like the Miss Smarty pants she was, Stefani suggested that we get a hotel and eat there, and continue our search tomorrow. So of course Zach agreed. We went into the nearest hotel there and Zach went up to check us in. When he came back, he was bearing bad news.

"Guys, they only have two rooms available. So the only logical thing in this situation is to have you to take a room because you are the girls and then me to have a room. So lets each take a half hour to get ready to go out to dinner." I gave him a glare that could've stopped snow from melting, but he pretended not to notice.

Stefani and I found our room which was right down the hall from Zach's and went in. Stefani immediately went and picked out the outfit she was wearing, a light blue blouse and matching skirt. I for one hand, couldn't decide to wear either a hoodie and jeans, or a hoodie and jeans. Its hard being a girl sometimes. I just took off the shorts and shirt I was wearing, and put on my favorite pair of jeans. Then, I just put on the plain black hoodie over my sports bra. I then brushed my hair back and put it in a ponytail. Yepp, I am the epitome of girlyness.

Zach of course, came and knocked on our door looking like a true gentleman. He had on a white t-shirt with a black button –up over it, with the top few buttons undone. He had one one glove to cover up his silver hand, and then was wearing jeans like me. His hair was hidden by a black beanie. He looked amazing, as always.

He escorted us down and outside the hotel, where we went across the street to some Italian restaurant. After about 20 agonizing minutes of listening to Stefani tell us everything to know about Hollywood, we finally got a table and ordered our food. Stefani of course ordered just a glass of water with lemon in it and a salad. Zach and I decided to order a medium Italian pizza with no toppings on it, just cheese, and a couple diet cokes. Just like we did back at home.

After we were nearly done with our meals, Stefani struck up a conversation with Zach about the weather or something like that. I could care less, because I ordered a slice of cheesecake as desert and was savoring it. But I quickly grew jealous of how easily Stefani got Zach to smile a laugh. So I wasn't in the best of moods when we got back to the hotel and I had to share a room with her.

In our room, I decided to get comfy and put on a pair of shorts and take off my hoodie because it was so hot. I was just lying on our bed, reading a pretty good book called Eragon when Stefani came in from the bathroom. She had just been changing and washing off her make-up and she still looks pretty. She was wearing a light blue tank-top with a pair of white short-shorts. Even her bedtime apparel looks girly, in contrast to me. I expected that, but I didn't expect what came next to happen.

Now, I wouldn't exactly say I punched her in the nose without reason. But I will say I did it without a GOOD reason. She made a smart remark about me making as much effort as possible to avoid Zach getting to like me. She obviously said that to make me jealous of their conversation at dinner.

Raving mad, I stormed outside in the hall without my keycard and no way to get back in. Stefani had rushed to the bathroom right after I punched her, probably to stop the bleeding long enough to make sure her pretty face wasn't damaged. And I also realized that I was just in a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. In a public hallways where anyone can see me…

Rushing toward Zach's room to avoid any perverts, I quickly knocked on his door, waited a second, then banged on it. It finally opened and I rushed inside not even looking at Zach, and I demanded he shut the door. He did and he locked it, then asked me what the matter was.

Now once again, the sight of him made me blush a little. He as in the same white t-shirt as earlier, but this time, the only other thing he was wearing was a pair of dark red plaid boxers, which looked amazing on him. And the t-shirt showed off his lovely figure. So I didn't really notice when he first asked the question, and he had to repeat it.

"What the matter Susanna? Is Stefani okay?" At the mention of her name by him, I burst out crying, which is an odd thing for me to do. He quickly went over and wrapped one arm around me, and held my hand in his silver one. Between tears, I told him what happened between me and Stefani, but somehow failed to mention the fact that I had a major crush on him and I was jealous at her.

He got me to calm down and he tucked me into the one bed in the room, and said he would take the couch only after I tried to switch with him. He is such the gentleman. I quickly fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare.

I was in this creepy room with all sorts of mangled animals were strewn about. If I could've smelled, im sure it would have been awful. In the middle of the room was the Lampedes, cutting of various parts of animals to throw them into this big cauldron, which was this horrible shade of blue, almost like Stefani's shirt she was wearing. I could hear the witch mutter to herself "This is coming along nicely, it will be ready by tomorrow." before I woke up, all sweaty and afraid.

I got out of the bed and went towards the light of the T.V, which showed Zach sleeping on the couch. I gently nudged him on the shoulder and he woke up. "Susanna, whats wrong? Did something happen?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I…I just had a bad dream… Can I just…um…sleep here with you… I need someone" I said, more scared then I was letting on, but I think Zach noticed it anyways. The guy was probably getting his own dream come true, a hot girl wearing barely anything asking to sleep next to him. But that was his dream, he showed no sign. He nodded his head and I slowly laid down ontop of him, just like we did one night in the woods. We fit perfectly together, my head on his amazing chest, and his manly legs wrapped around with mine. And his biceps were right next to my face as he put his arms around me, his hands coming together just above my butt, and leaving me wishing for more contact with him then that.

But of course, I was too scared to notice any of that. At all. I swear.

**So please leave a review if you liked this chapter. Its probably the longest one so far. And yay for two chapters in one day. Hope you enjoyed. Once again, please review, it means a lot to me.  
><strong> 


End file.
